The use of sweat bands to absorb and control the flow of perspiration on the forehead has long been known. Sweat bands generally provide an elongated absorbent material that encircles the head at the level of the forehead. Such sweat bands have the disadvantage that they cover the hair at the temples and the back of the head. In doing so, the sweat band packs down the hair, causing a reduction in air flow to the head that results in decreased convective cooling and causing a disruption in the groomed appearance of the wearer's hair, commonly known as "hat hair".
Various modifications have been made to sweat bands to increase their effectiveness and comfort. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,122 discloses a laminated sweat band which is disposable and biodegradable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,686 discloses a sweat band which contains an elastic strip along its surface to pucker the sweat band and provide tension while in place on the forehead. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,922 and 5,745,921 disclose sweat bands which wick perspiration to the side of the user's head to prevent excess perspiration from dripping into the eyes. The sweat bands of each of these patents are secured in place on the forehead by encircling the head of the user. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,630,317 and 5,553,326 disclose sweat bands that secure to the internal surface of a hat which is worn on the user's head. The sweat band of U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,326 does not completely encircle the user's head, but attaches to the liner of a hard hat. The liner, however, encircles the head and the hat covers the head.